Pedal adjusters are used in vehicles to adjust the position of a pedal arm and pedal with respect to a driver's foot. The pedal arms are connected to rods or cables which are moved by the pedal arm to actuate the brakes or the throttle. Most pedal adjusters are designed to adjust the pedal position without changing the position of the terminus of the rod or cable which is to be moved by the pedal arm. Accordingly, it is known to mount the terminus to an adjuster bracket disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,474. The position of the terminus remains unchanged during adjustment of the pedal arm position. However, the pedal is adjusted through an arc which has a verified vector which increases during adjustment. Thus, as the pedal moves rearwardly, it also moves increasingly upwardly. This results in the pedal being too far from the floor at the full rearward adjustment. The adjuster bracket mechanism is complicated and a great amount of space is used by the structure.